The Vow
by AngelofDarkRoses6488
Summary: Kagome is the new priestess of the Shikon no Tama. She has already accepted that her life is no longer hers to live, that is until a certain hanyou enters her life. Inuyasha has trained for centuries to be her ultimate protector. Will he be able to keep his vow and loyally protect her the rest of his life, no matter the consequence? Or is he willing to vow more than just his life?
1. Chapter 1

THE VOW

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any characters and scenes that are not apart of the original series do.**

CHAPTER 1

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep. "NO! Just a few more minutes (yawn), please." whined a sleepy Kagome. Today was her first day at her new school, Shikon High, and she was dreading every moment of it. Kagome rolled over once again to enter an unconscious bliss when all of the sudden-

"KAGOMEEEE! You're late for school!" she heard her mother yell.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Kagome as she jumped out of the bed and hurried to get ready for school. Ten minutes later, she was showered and dressed, running down stairs in a feeble attempt to catch the bus.

"The bus has already left dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, peering at her from behind her coffee mug and news paper.

"Mom do you think that you can drop me off at school on your way to work?" asked Kagome, sulking.

"Sure sweetheart. Also, honey, we need to have a talk," said her mother. "I know that this is a new town with new people, and that you miss your old friends, but that is no excuse for tardiness. I understand about making an impression on your first day of school, but as the New High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama temple, this is not the impression I thought you wanted to make."

"I'm sorry mom," said Kagome sheepishly. "I just overslept. I'm so nervous about everything that has happened recently."

" I know sweetie," said her mother, embracing her for comfort. "Now let's get our things so we can leave."

Several minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi was pulling up to the entrance to Kagome's school.

"Okay Sweetheart, do your best!" said her mother as Kagome was stepping out of the car.

"I will!" she replied as she began to close the door.

"Oh Kagome, make sure you come home directly after school today. I have someone important that I would like for you to meet." yelled her mother out of the window.

"Okay mom, I will. I love you!" she yelled as she ran to the doors of her school before the class bell rang.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the back of his history class waiting for his misery to eventually end. Just last week, he and Kikyou had broken up. He loved her, but he knew the love was not returned. He couldn't believe a guy like him ended up with a girl like her anyway. She, the school beauty queen; him, the school outcast. Not like it mattered anyway. No one in the school knew of their brief 'relationship' except his best friend Miroku and Miroku's girlfriend Sango. Inuyasha could not believe the day he ran into Kikyou and she said she wanted to be with him. Even though he knew she dated him just as a way to get back at Naraku, her on again/off again boyfriend, whenever she kissed him, he felt as if she was the one for him. The thought of Naraku and Kikyou together made Inuyasha's stomach churn. Kikyou was supposed to be his, not Naraku's. He would just have to find a way to convince her to become his mate. He knew he was asking a lot, being a _hanyou_ and all, but he was determined to claim her just the same and make her his forever.

"Attention Class! We have a new student joining us today. Everyone, meet Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, you may have a seat anywhere you like." stated Mrs. Johnson, their history teacher.

 _Oh great_ thought Inuyasha. Now he had another person to explain to about his ears and about being a half-breed. Inuyasha covered the his head with the hood of his jacket. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to make fun of him. On top of that, if he got into one more fight, he would be suspended from school. "Just my fucking luck," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is this seat taken?" Inuyasha looked up to respond, but was caught off guard by the most gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. They were framed with long curly eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. They sat just above a cute little button nose. Just below her nose was a set of perfectly soft lips with a slight pout. Her heart-shaped face was framed by a mop of unruly, shoulder length wavy hair. She had a nice body; small and petite, with a firm, round butt and long legs that went on for days. She wasn't overly curvaceous and buxom, like Kikyo.

"Um...Excuse me," he heard the voice say, snapping him back to reality.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha at the voice. _Oh shit. I just yelled at the girl. She's gonna hate me now,_ though Inuyasha.

"I ASKED if this seat was taken.." she said, staring at him, boring a hole through his soul.

"Keh, whatever. Sit there if you want, I don't fuckin' care." he said indifferently. _Damn it,she totally noticed I was staring at her. Now she's going to think I'm a fuckin' pervert,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. This girl was absolutely beautiful, and different from the other girls. Way more different than Kikyo. And different at this school usually didn't do well.

 _Who is this guy?_ Thought Kagome as she sat down beside him. When she was standing in front of the class, it was as if her eyes were drawn to him. Everything about him-that long silver hair, his long claws, those eyes. Large, piercing eyes the color of spun gold. Everything about him screamed danger. Even just now, when he was sitting there, sizing her up with those eyes, she felt...annoyed, but yet excited. _This school year was definitely going to be different_ , she thought to herself.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Leave me a review to let know what you think.**

 **Also, I don't own Inuyasha.**

CHAPTER 2

Later that day, Kagome met a girl named Sango Sheridan. She was just settling down in her third class for the day, Calculus, thinking about what has just previously happen in her history class. _Why was I so drawn to him_ , she thought to herself. She kept going back to the moment when he looked into her eyes. It was if he could peer into the very depths of her soul itself. Not only that but he was handsome – in a very rough around the edges sort of way. Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. If she had any more classes with the guy with the golden eyes she knew her world would change. _This is NOT the time to be thinking of boys, Kagome,_ she thought.

"Hey cutie, I hope that smile is for me,"she heard someone ask. She was suddenly jerked back to reality by the voice of the offender. " Aww, sweetheart, don't look so sad; I know a way I can put a smile back on that face of yours." He said.

"That's ok, I'd rather frown," Kagome responded, annoyed. This source of her annoyance looked to stand about 5'7, had green eyes, light blue skin, short, spiky blondish hair, and was extremely cocky.

"So, how's about a date?" He asked.

"How's about NO." she responded.

Just as he was getting ready to respond, she heard a girl say, "Listen you, she has already told you no, she's not interested. If you don't leave her alone, I will obliterate you into bits," she said menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going...slayer." And with that he was gone.

"Thank you, I thought he would never leave." Said Kagome, thanking her savior.

"No problem, us girls gotta stick up for each other right? By the way the name's Sango. Sango Sheridan."

"My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

After both girls discovered that they were in most of the same classes, they both had brothers the same age, and that they loved the same music, they instantly became fast friends.

"So Sango, I've noticed that everyone at this school is quite different. Is everyone here in theater arts, or am I in a all demon school?" asked Kagome during one of their classes.

"Well, actually we are integrated. Everyone in this school has some type of magical element or skill above an average humans. I'm a demon slayer, and boyfriend, Miroku, is a monk. What are your skills?" asked Sango.

"I'm a Miko. I'm just used to going to schools that are majority human. Not many demons attend common schools, and the ones that do usually are using an illusion spell to fit in." Kagome answered. She liked Sango, the girl was honest, trustworthy, and blunt; but she was not ready to let her know about her new status yet. _The less people that know, the better,_ thought Kagome.

"Well, a demon school is just like any other school," said Sango, "except for territorial fights, tribal feuds, and mating season."

"Mating...Season?" Questioned a stunned Kagome. She had heard that demonic societies did things slight different than humans. There was rarely any weddings in the Demonic World, most found someone they liked, marked them during a mating ritual and were bonded for life from that point forward.

"Yes, in the human world, it's called prom, but here most are finding life mates, if they aren't already arranged by their families."

"Oohhh, I get it now. Because during prom season at human schools, most people end up having one night stands or losing their virginity to their boyfriends for the first time, and getting pregnant."

" Exactly, that does happen here, but not without them actually being marked first."

"So, can they randomly mark someone if they wish?"

"Not without uttering a sacred vow. And, the vow must be accepted. If not, it is consider similar to rape."

" Oh my gosh! That's a good thing to know."

"Also we have our own little form of cliques here too" Sango began to point out to Kagome the different types of groups they had. "Over there, is the popular clique. There's the reigning King of Narcissism, Naraku. The girl that's sitting next to him is her royal Bitchiness, Kikyo. I hate her fucking guts, especially after what she did to Inuyasha. Poor guy, he's been heartbroken ever since."

"Inuyasha? Who's he?" asked Kagome. That name sounded so familiar to her.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend's best friend. He's a _hanyou_ , a half demon. He has silver hair, amber colored eyes, and a horrible attitude. But he's a good guy deep down inside, just a little messed up from his childhood, that's all."

 _I knew that name sounded familiar. That's the guy from my history class_ she thought.

"Next," said Sango, interrupting her train of thought, "is the Jocks. They are led by Kouga, leader of the wolf clan. Also sitting with him are Ginta and Hakkaku, his lackeys. They are used to females fawning over them, so don't be surprised if and when they come up to you expecting you to date them."

"Avoid roid-rage induced idiots, got it." Said Kagome, making Sango and herself giggle.

"Then there's the Cheerleaders, lead by Ayame. She is betrothed to Kouga, but he is going against his clan's wishes and finding his own mate. So that has been the cause of a lot of clan wars lately." Said Sango.

"Well where does that leave us?" asked Kagome.

"We are just considered not worthy to be noticed, unless you are a hanyou. Then you are considered to be an outcast by everyone's standards. Not human enough, not demon enough. It's tough for people like that, especially Inuyasha, with him being of noble blood and all. People refuse to respect him as royalty and treat him like shit. That's why he's constantly fighting." said Sango. "Hey, I know! Why don't you sit with us at lunch. That way you can meet both Miroku and Inuyasha, and be friends with them as well."

"Sure," said Kagome, "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who decided to follow this story. I was determined to get my voice out there, and now knowing that someone is listening, I will do my best to update as often as possible.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any characters not featured in the original plot I do.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kagome and Sango had just sat down to lunch, when suddenly Sango jumped almost completely out of her chair. What came next, Kagome was not prepared for: a nice looking guy, around 6' tall, was being thrown over Sango's shoulder onto the table they were currently sitting. Across the guy's left cheek was a freshly engraved palm mark turning from bright red to a light purple. Standing in from of him glowering was a very upset Sango.

"MIROKU!" yelled a very upset Sango, "How DARE you grope me, knowing you have touched another? Have you no decency? I am this close," (holds up her hand, pressing her thumb and pointer finger together), "and I mean _THIS CLOSE!_ to breaking up with you! You are entirely TOO perverted for your own good!" Miroku, sensing how upset Sango was, sank to his knees and bowed before her.

"Sango, no! Please! I can't possibly live without you! You're the only girl for me! Please don't leave me!" he said, now crawling toward Sango on his hands and knees.

"Tell that to your hands! I KNOW you groped Keiara, the wind demon, earlier this morning."

"No honey, that was a misunderstanding," said Miroku, now pleading with Sango. "My hand was open and she backed into it," cried Miroku. Sango stood there, shaking her head at her boyfriend. She knew that this was anything but an accident, but she couldn't help but love him. However, she was not going to continue to tolerate his lack of respecting other people's personal space.

* * *

Kagome just sat there, stunned. _Wow, if this is what it takes to have a boyfriend in this school then I think I have no problem with being single_ she thought to herself. She sighed and continued, "Kagome, this is my lecherous boyfriend, Miroku. Miroku, this is my new friend Kagome. ," said Sango, introducing the two. "And Miroku," said Sango, spinning around and putting her finger in the center of Miroku's chest "If I find out that at any point in time that you even laid a finger on her, it's over between us. And I will also kill you," she added.

"Of course, my darling, anything you say," Said Miroku, hands raised in surrender.

After they settled down and began to unpack their lunch, and Miroku was certain that Sango had calmed down enough, he began a light conversation. "So Sango, has Inuyasha already came by here? I have some news that he might want to hear," he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all. I hope he's not in another fight," said Sango, still slightly annoyed from earlier and starting to worry about Inuyasha.

"I hope he's not either, my love. If his brother finds out that he got into another fight, he would kill him." Said Miroku.

"My brother wants to kill me whether I get into another fight or not. My getting into trouble again would only be an excuse to fuel his rage. The only reason I'm breathing now is because of his wife, Rin." Said Inuyasha, nonchalantly as he joined them from behind. Even though he knew his brother wouldn't actually kill him, he would come close sometimes. Maybe break a limb or two, scrape and bruise him up, but nothing to permanently maim, disfigure, or kill him. Besides, with his healing powers, most of his injuries are healed within a day or two.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm glad you're here. This is my new friend Kagome. She just transferred here from Stevonia. Kagome, this is Inuyasha." Said Sango, looking back and forth between the two.

* * *

 _Damn_ thought Inuyasha. Out of all of the places to see her, he never expected her to be sitting with his friends. He wasn't planning on seeing her again so soon. Just when he was getting over nearly dying from embarrassment from his debacle earlier, she was once again before him, torturing him with her scent and tormenting him with her beauty. She smelled of strawberries and lilac. Or was it lavender? He took a moment to sniff the air. It was definitely jasmine.

"You're doing it again asshole. Stop staring and say something you idiot!" thought Inuyasha, unaware he was speaking his last thoughts out loud.

"Idiot!? The only idiot here is you! And for the record, you stared at me first!" yelled Kagome, upset that he would even say such a thing, and embarrassed by the fact that she was in fact staring at him.

 _Oh, shit. I just fucked up big time, now she'll never like me_ , Inuyasha thought to himself. _Well I might as well continue to screw things up; with any luck she'll either stay clear of me or will find someway to be friendly with me I guess._ "Keh, whatever wench. You're in my seat."

"Wench? WENCH! For the record, my name is Kagome, KAH-GO-MAY! And secondly, I don't see your name marked anywhere. Especially where I'm sitting." yelled Kagome angrily.

"I don't have to mark it, it has my SCENT on it, that should be good enough. Now you can either move voluntarily, or involuntarily," growled Inuyasha.

"If you want me to move, then you'll have to move me by force," said Kagome, standing firmly and putting her hands on her hips.

"That can be arranged," said Inuyasha as he walk toward Kagome.

"Um, So, I take it you guys have already met before lunch?" asked Miroku nervously.

"Yes, this morning in history class, and he is as much of a jackass now as he was this morning," said Kagome, now standing toe to toe with Inuyasha, daring him with her eyes to move her.

 _Damn, she looks so tempting to me right now. I wonder how she would act if I kissed that smug look off of her face. She is driving me crazy, and the fact that I can smell her getting aroused by this argument isn't helping,_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Alright _Kagome_ , you asked for it," smiled Inuyasha as he reached down and grabbed Kagome by her waist. He picked her up and brought her to his eye level, her 5'2 to his 6'3. He knew the moment he laid his hands on her he was doomed to fall for her. He was falling in love with her just from her scent alone. Everything about her was driving him wild, overwhelming his senses and stirring the _youkai_ inside him, urging him to take her as his own.

"Hey, put me down!" he heard Kagome said, eyes lighting with fire.

 _Damn it!_ Thought Inuyasha, doing everything he could to keep from kissing her in this moment.

* * *

 _What is his problem? And why is he staring at me like that? He's looking at me as if I'm his dessert_ thought Kagome, as she began to blush, becoming increasing aware of how close they were and how intimate it seemed. She suddenly felt herself being quickly lowered to the ground, as if he was throwing her towards the ground.

"Thanks for seat, Kagome. And for the record, never sit in MY seat," said Inuyasha snidely.

"Fine," said Kagome, gathering her things "I'll sit somewhere else. Sango, thanks for the invite. Nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome shot one last look at Inuyasha before leaving to settle at another table across the courtyard. This was not how she expected her first day to go. It infuriated her how quickly Inuyasha got under her skin, but it also infuriated her how attracted she was to him. She knew she could not afford the luxury of even thinking of being attracted to someone knowing that her life mate will be chosen soon by the Council of the Shikon Jewel. And Inuyasha to her was like handing her ice cream and telling her she couldn't have it. _Oh well, I guess I'll be a loner this year too,_ she thought as she found somewhere to put her things.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who is following my story! Also thank you to my lovely husband whom is doing my editing. You guys give me the fuel to keep writing.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 4

 **"** INUYASHA! Why did you say that to her! What the hell man!" yelled Sango, pissed. She walked over to Inuyasha and began poking him in the chest, speaking in low, angry tones. "Today was her first day at a new school, in a new town, with no friends, and YOU had to be a fucking jackass and HURT HER FEELINGS!"

"Well she was in my seat, Sango. MY SEAT. That's territory to a demon and you know it!" replied Inuyasha fervently.

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know what it's like to not have friends and be accepted. How do you think she feels right now, huh?"

"She feels scared and alone. I can smell it on her Sango. And it's killing me that I did it to her. It kills me to be next to her. All I have done today is hurt her, but everything in me wants to protect her, and I don't know why. It's driving me insane. SHE'S driving me insane," he said quietly, defeated.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Kagome is the sweetest person I ever met. Why would she drive you insane? Unless...Oh. OH. INUYASHA! Is her scent stirring your youkai?" asked Sango excitedly.

"Um, Yeah. You can say that. Her...her scent. It makes me, not myself. When I'm around her, everything else fades away and I become wrapped up in her. My brother told me that this would only happen to me twice, when I meet the high priestess and become her guard, and when I find my mate," said Inuyasha, hiding embarrassment.

"Sango my darling, I think we can talk more about the subject of Inuyasha's feelings later. Right now, I think he should go apologize to poor Kagome. She probably really thinks he hates her right now," said Miroku, staring in the direction of a lonely Kagome.

"You're right Miroku. I've been a real jackass. But she started it. She should apologize first," Inuyasha quipped.

"Listen here buster!" said Sango, grabbing Inuyasha's shirt threateningly, "YOU will go apologize to her FIRST, or else there will be one less demon roaming the halls at school, you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll go, just keep that boomerang to yourself," said Inuyasha as he got up and walked in Kagome's direction.

* * *

Kagome sat alone at the table directly across the courtyard from her new found friends. _I_ _can't believe I go so upset,_ she thought to herself. _I have to apologize to everyone, including that mush for brains Inuyasha. He's just so...frustrating and cute. No, not cute, just frustrating,_ she continued to think. _Oh no! He's coming this way. What now?_ She thought as she watched Inuyasha stroll towards her. Just when she had formulated a plan to be on the defense against Inuyasha's next tirade of insults, she suddenly saw a boy with brown hair and a friendly smile sit down in front of her. He was kind of cute, like the boy next door cute, but he looked to be of the human variety.

"Hi, I saw you sitting by yourself and decided to come introduce myself. My name is Hojo, Hojo Yagyu. You're new here right? You kinda got that deer in the headlights look," he said.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand. Even though he seemed like a pretty nice guy on the surface, Kagome could sense danger emanating out of Hojo, like he was hiding a thinly veiled blood-lust. The strength of that blood-lust made her quiver inside.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands. Did you know that the human hands have over 1 billion germs on them? We are all just one handshake away from the plague," he said.

 _Oh great, he's a germaphobic murder,_ thought Kagome as she plastered a fake smile to her face. "Oh... Okay," she responded.

"Oh yeah, you're welcome to some of my lunch if you want. It's all organic and vegan. A healthy body equals a healthy mind, right?" he said as he emptied his bag to make a green smoothie.

 _A murderous, germaphobic health-nut, I may have just found the Zodiac Killer. This guy is a complete whack job,_ she thought as she looked down at the contents of his lunch. There, on the table along with his smoothie ingredients, looked to be a bag of candied bugs of different varieties. Then, she watched in horror as he picked up the bag and took several of the insects out, and casually tossed them into his mouth. "Uhhh, no thanks. I have my own," said Kagome hiding her disgust with a nervous giggle.

"So did you know that –"started Hojo as he attempted to engage Kagome in conversation. Too bad she was more focused on the silver-haired Prince of Hotness that was headed her way. _Prince of Hotness?Really Kagome?_ she thought to herself as her eyes stated locked onto Inuyasha's. "– on Saturday?" asked Hojo.

"I'm sorry, what was that Hojo? I can barely hear you over the noise," asked Kagome, only half listening to Hojo.

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday? There's a new documentary on the evils of fast food and I was wondering if you would like to go see it with me."

There was no way on hell Kagome was going anywhere with Hannibal Lecter. Even now she could feel his weird aura increasing and it was totally creeping her out.

"Thanks, for the invite Hojo, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass this time, I already have plans," said Kagome, trying to let Hojo down easily.

"Oh, okay. I bet it's because you're still unpacking from your move, right? Well, I'm willing to come over and help out. Then afterward we can go to the movies," he said eagerly.

"No, that's not it at all... I already have a date that day, sorry," Said Kagome in a panic, hoping he would drop the subject.

"With who?" he asked, still trying to score a date. _Think, Kagome, Think. Who could I say that I'm going out with?_ Thought Kagome as she was attempting to formulate a lie . _I am so terrible at this._ Kagome then looked up, feeling the heat of the amber eyes that were locked on her, and then she realized that the answer was right in front of her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha could not believe his ears. He had just overheard Kagome telling Hojo that she was going on a date with him Saturday. Not that he could blame her for using him as an excuse to avoid Hojo. The guy was nuts. A lot of the girls at the school had already figured out how 'eccentric' he was and steered clear of him, especially after hearing a rumor that he stalked and snuck into one girl's house. Still, he couldn't believe that Kagome chose him since they just gotten into an argument. Maybe he could use this to his advantage and actually take her out to try to make amends for the hell he put her through today.

"Hi Inuyasha! Just the person I wanted to see," said Kagome sweetly, with the largest smile he'd ever seen. _If only she could smile like that at me everyday,_ he thought. She was lying about being happy to see him, he could smell her scent change. Once again he was picking up the slight sent of arousal from her. _She really knows how to test a man's patience,_ he thought as he stood next to her.

"Hi Hojo, how's it going?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's going green, and by green I mean great! My new all vegetable diet is working wonders, and by wonders I mean me!" said Hojo, lifting his arm to emphasize his strength, or lack there of.

"Um, Hojo, do you mind if me and Yash talk alone?" asked Kagome in a sugary sweet voice.

"Careful Kagome, you get any sweeter and you teeth will rot out," said Inuyasha, bending over and whispering into Kagome's ear, causing Kagome to giggle. Hojo sat there and stared at the two of them, knowing that all hope was lost for a date with Kagome.

"Okay, sure. Well, it was nice to meet you Kagome. If you ever reconsider our date just let me know. Catch you later Inuyasha," said Hojo as he departed.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me back there, I thought I was going to die of boredom and health products," giggled Kagome, happy to be free of Hojo.

"Keh, yeah, well I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself. That guy is kind of off in the head," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He wasn't really that much of an asshole after all. He did just fully cooperate in being an alibi for her on Saturday. She knew she should apologize to him about yelling and not handling the situation better.

"Inuya.–"

"Kagome wait...be fore you say anything, I should apologize. I've acted like a jerk to you all day, and I didn't really get a chance to know you. I'm so used to people not accepting me for being a – you know – half demon and all, that I automatically assumed you would be the same as everyone else. So I'm sorry," said Inuyasha, taking Kagome by surprise.

"Inuyasha, I don't care about you being a half demon. That means nothing to me. You're just as normal as everyone else around here. Also, I should apologize for acting unladylike earlier. I shouldn't have argu –"

"Eeh, forget about that Kagome. If you're trying to apologize then I won't accept it because I deserve what you did. But I would like a chance to make it up. If you are actually free on Saturday, I would like to take you out and show you around. As friends," he said, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

"Um, Inuyasha, you heard the conversation between Hojo and I earlier, huh? I didn't think you had heard what he asked,"

"Yeah, well I am part dog demon, so my hearing and scent capabilities are well above anyone else in this school."

"Oh ok. So tell me one thing before I give you answer: are you as lecherous a Miroku?"

"Only If you command me to be."

"If I command you huh? Not even if I asked you nicely?" Inuyasha once again smelled her scent change to arousal. _So she likes a challenge uh? Well then, challenge accepted._

"Depends on how nicely you ask," he said stepping closer to her, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"Would pretty please with a cherry on top work?" she asked, gazing up at him smiling.

"I don't like cherries. Kagome, I need an answer," he said, lowering his voice to a soft growl.

"Maybe" said Kagome as she reached up and softly touched one of Inuyasha's ears. "KaagooMEE!" Inuyasha growled as she touched him _there_ , on his ears. Touching his ears was almost the same as touching his dick. She had no idea what trouble she was inviting.

"Umm, Kagome, I think you should stop touching Inuyasha's ear now before you unintentionally become his new mate," said Sango as she removed Kagome's hand from Inuyasha's head. She had saw the two them getting closer on the other side of the Courtyard and assumed that they were going to argue and headed over to stop the argument, but then she saw Kagome reached for his ears and knew things were taking a whole different turn.

"OH! Sorry! I had no idea that touching someone's ears was invitation to mating."

"Kagome it's more than that, I'll explain to you about the birds and the bees later; Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Sango, concerned. Inuyasha hadn't moved from the same spot she found him in when Kagome was wrist deep in his hair, caressing his ears.

"Kagome, I need an answer," he said, turning to look toward her.

"Yes," she said as she gathered her things for class. "See you later Inuyasha," said Kagome as she headed to her next class, Sango trailing not to far behind.

"Yea, see ya," He said. Inuyasha could not believe what had happened in the last couple of hours. He had gone from wishing he was with Kikyo to not even giving her a second thought. Kagome was the one who was clouding his mind and his senses now. On top of that, he some how convinced her to be alone with him on Saturday. _We're either going to end up killing each other or mating,_ He thought to himself as he headed to the next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, everyone was in there respective classes and no other demon petting incidents occurred on Kagome's behalf. The end of school bell rang and Kagome walked out of class and headed home, on to her new destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's notes: Thank you guys for the comments! They were very encouraging. This chapter is kinda short, but I have more long ones coming so don't worry. Also, for everyone new to the story, welcome to the club! I have some some surprises and twists in the works, so stay tuned. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 5

Kagome rushed home as quickly as possible, high off of the excitement of her first day of school. She had found friendship in Sango, Miroku, and even in Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't figure out what to make of him. One minute he was a complete jerk, and the next minute, he was coming to her rescue – like when he suddenly appeared when she almost fell down the stairs on the way to her fifth period art class, or when he rescued her from Hojo at lunch today.

She still hadn't figured out exactly if Hojo was a demon, magical, or just plain human. What she did know is that, even now, just thinking about him gave her the creeps. She will be forever gratefully for Inuyasha for saving her.

 _I can't believe he asked me out on Saturday!_ she thought to herself, spinning in circles smiling. For some reason she didn't think of Inuyasha as the romantic date type. _Oh no, I forgot to give him my address! I'll give it to him tomorrow in class,_ she thought as she opened the back door to her home. Immediately she felt two strong auras in the living room, one of which felt familiar to her, and one lesser aura that she didn't recognize.

"Kagome, there you are," said her mother rushing toward her. "Our guest have arrived. Tonight is the night that you will take your rightful place as priestess."

"Wait, what? Mom, you didn't tell me that I was going to take over as the official priestess tonight! It's not the right time, the moon is not retrograde!" Kagome protested, stunned at everything that was happening. Once again, decisions were being made without consulting her first and she was left picking up the pieces of her heart.

"Honey, Lady Kaede will continue to train and monitor you until she feels as if the time is right. Now hurry up and change into your ceremonial clothing. You will be bonded with you protector tonight and I would love for you two to meet," said Mrs. Higurashi as she hurriedly ushered Kagome toward the stairs.

"Yes mother," said Kagome as she continue up the stairs, once again bitterly reminded that her life was not her own.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the living room across from his brother, Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's wife, Rin.

"Why did we have to come here?" said Inuyasha, complaining, annoyed that his brother was dragging him along to yet another dinner at an employee's house. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't smell Kagome's scent all over the place – come to think of it why was he was smelling her scent so strongly? Did some still linger on him from earlier today? Either way it was driving him crazy as it had been all day. He had previously asked Sesshoumaru if he could go home – after all they lived in the house next door – so that he could have tried to figure out what about Kagome was driving him crazy. But his brother flat out refused.

"Because Inuyasha, it is very important that you meet the new priestess in town. She is the direct descendant of the Shikon no Tama and you must be her new protector. If word gets out that she's out here unprotected, there will be demons coming from across the globe in search of her power," said Sesshoumaru matter-of-factly.

"Eh, how bad can it be? She's just a girl," said Inuyasha nonchalantly.

"Well, they could kidnap her, rape and impregnate her, behead her after the child is born, then sacrifice the child in order to bring forth the Dark Shikon Jewel and completely destroy mankind and youkai-kind as we know it," stated Sesshoumaru.

"Doesn't she have a guardian to protect her until mating age? Why meet her now?"

"That is the entire reason that we are here. She has reached mating age and the youkai are getting restless. That is why you must start protecting her today."

"Keh," spat Inuyasha, frowning.

For the past 200 years,he had been training in preparation for the ultimate priestess that is the savior of mankind. He was always told that his body would sense when the priestess was near; that his senses would become sharper and that he would automatically become protective of her. Inuyasha had firmly believed that the priestess he was told about was Kikyo. The way she made him feel when they were together was as if he was the ultimate predator, able to protect her whenever she was in need, usually because she was stirring up trouble with someone and he had to come to her defense. In the end, she wasn't his mate nor was she his priestess. Then today when he arrived home his brother dropped this bomb on him about meeting the priestess and binding to her today.

 _Oh crap! I promised to take Kagome out on Saturday. She is so going to kill me when I tell her I can't,_ he thought to himself. Just when he thought what he found what might be a potential mate, his hopes and dreams where being crushed because he was now being promoted to guard-dog. Just as he was beginning to sulk even more, he felt _her._ As he sat there her scent began to get closer and closer, as well as her aura. Inuyasha could feel the youkai within stir. There was only one person in the world who made him feel this way. _It couldn't be her though could it? Is that why I was smelling her scent everywhere?_ he thought. He sat and watched in awe as he saw the familiar 5'2 frame of Kagome walk into the room, dressed in traditional Miko clothing. _So, it looks like we are destined to be together no matter what,_ he thought to himself as a slow smirk spread across his face.

* * *

"Rin, Sesshoumaru, thank you so much for waiting. This is my daughter, Kagome. She is the new high priestess of the Temple of Shikon," said Mrs. Higurashi as she ushered Kagome into the room by the small of her back. "Kagome, this is Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the demon realm and head of the Shikon Council. He is also my employer at the bank, and the reason we were able to find living arrangements and get you and Sota enrolled in school." she continued.

"Nice to meet you," said Kagome shyly as she bowed.

"Her powers haven't fully blossomed yet, but of course that won't happen until the ritual is complete and she is as, you say, _bedded_."

 _Really mom?_ thought Kagome to herself as she blushed. Her mother talked about her and her body as if she was a business decision sometimes, and that giving herself – her very essence – to someone was just a everyday chore, like washing dishes. It felt so cold and impersonal.

"However, they will become more powerful than we can imagine if she is bedded by someone that she considers her true love, or in turn, mother her first child, Whichever is first," she continued.

Kagome hated this part of her life. The high priestess, the direct descendant, the complete and utter bullshit of it all. And most of all, she hated her mother talking to her about this whole bedding and mating ritual thing. It was just another reminder that she would never be able to have true love unless she fell in love with her chosen betrothed. On top of that, she was expected to have children as soon as possible. _I wish I could go back to being a normal teenager and go to college like everyone else_ she thought to herself. She started to think back two summers ago when the accident happened, and her mother told her the truth about her powers.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hi Guys! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Things are going kind of slow right now but do not worry, excitement is one the way! Also, this is my first attempt at a flashback chapter so I hope you like it! As always, feel free to comment.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 6

 _Flashback to 2 years ago_

Kagome was going to see a movie with some of her friends for her 16th birthday. _Today is the best day ever!_ She thought to herself. She got to sleep in late this morning, one of her most favorite things in the world. Once she was awake enough, she ventured downstairs to find out that her mother had cooked her favorite breakfast. After that she spent the afternoon laying around doing whatever she pleased, which usually involved either watching old Kung-Fu movies with her Grandpa, Shopping with her friends, or reading romance novels and dreaming of her imaginary prince, which was usually in the image of her crush, Morgan Takade, known as Mr. Everything.

Morgan was one of the most popular guys at her school, and was called Mr. Everything because everything about him was perfect: his black mossy hair, his green eyes, his handsome face, his muscular body, even his clothes. He was the star running back for their school, had a 4.0 grade point average, and was friends with everyone. He had a dazzling personality, and his family was well off, but he still treated everyone as if they were the same as him. He was everything a girl could want, and according to her friends, he had a crush on her to, regardless of the many girls he has dated throughout school.

* * *

Later that afternoon, her mother had set-up a party in her honor inviting all of her friends; Kari, Becca, and Amy – who brought along their boyfriends; Devon, Asher, and Corbin, respectively – and her crush Morgan as well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" she heard everyone scream as she walked into her kitchen.

"Thanks Everyone!" she said, smiling from ear to ear. She was so happy in that moment, looking around the room as the smiling faces before her, and looking over at Morgan, she hoped her night would get better.

"Kagome, follow me to the bathroom, I have something I need to show you," said Kari, her best friend out of the three girls, as she grabbed her hand and lead her away from the party.

To Kagome, Kari was more of a sister than a friend. They knew when something was wrong without even telling each other, they never kept secrets from each other, and always had each others backs no matter what, Kari lead Kagome to the second floor bathroom, where she was sure she would not be heard.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, seeing the excitement in her friend's face.

" We did it," said Kari, beaming.

"Did what?"

"You know... _it!_ Devon came over last night while my parents were out and we...kinda sorta had sex," Kari trailed off as she blushed.

"OH MY GOD KARI! ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Kagome, shocked.

" _Shhhhhh!_ I don't want anyone else to hear! And no, I'm not crazy, When Devon came over last night, he was telling me something about Morgan when all of the sudden he drop down on one knee and asked me to marry him Kagome!"

"Really!? OMG I am so happy for you! What did you parent's say? They aren't upset are they?Did it hurt?"

Kari giggled. It was so like Kagome to be outraged and excited at the same time;she had the emotions of an ever changing wind.

"No, they aren't upset. In fact, they're happy for us. They just ask that we finish high school before we marry and start a family. And to answer your other question, no it didn't; It was amazing."

"Eeeck! I can't wait until the wedding. I am SO helping you plan this out. I won't take no for an answer!"

"I know you won't silly. That's why I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Yes I'll be you maid of honor! You had me at wedding." Both girls laughed hysterically.

Kagome was happier than ever. Her best friend was getting married! Not only that, but she had given her virginity to her boyfriend, making Kagome the only virgin left in the group. Not that she minded, she was saving herself for someone she loved, just like in the novels she read.

"That brings me to the second topic of today...Morgan," said Kari, smiling wickedly.

"What about him? I know he came to my party with the guys, but he hasn't looked my way since he's been here. He's probably thinking of his girlfriend."

"No, he's thinking of you. That's what Devon originally came over to discuss with me. He told me that Morgan is completely head over heels for you and wants to make you his girlfriend."

"You're kidding. Mr. Perfect couldn't ever want someone like me."

"Excuse me little Ms. Perfect, but, _Mr. Perfect_ is your match made in heaven. He even bought you a present," said Kari grinning widely.

"Really? What is it?" asked Kagome eagerly.

"I don't know, you'll have to return to the party to find out."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Kagome as she grabbed Kari's hand and rushed back to the party.

* * *

Kagome was overwhelmed by the amount of presents that she was given at her party. She couldn't believe all the things she had gotten. Clothes, purses, shoes, money, books, and the best gift of all – a golden heart-shaped locket that she received from Morgan. On the inside he had placed a picture of him and her that their friends had taken one night when they were all hanging out. Everyone in the room was in shock and awe at the gift that was so generously given.

"Oh Morgan, it's too much. I can't accept something so beautiful," said Kagome as she stared at the locket in the box.

"I bought it because you are most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The only thing that could compare is that locket, or a diamond ring. I thought giving a ring would be a bit too forward, so I opted for the locket instead. But if you don't like it, I can get you something else," said Morgan with a gentle smile on his face.

"No, it's perfect, thank you Morgan," said Kagome, blushing to a deep shade of red.

After all of the presents were opened, everyone decided that the perfect way to end the night was to go see the new horror movie that was out. Everyone decided to ride with Morgan in his new SUV that was given to him by his parents for his birthday. Before they pulled off, Kagome – who was sitting in the front seat with with Morgan – got the only gift that could have been better than the locket: a kiss on the lips from Morgan. The kiss shocked and excited her; she felt a spark ignite inside her that she didn't know was there, and she was excited for things to come.

* * *

Unfortunately, they wouldn't make it to the movies that night. Everything was going as planned; Each girl was paired with her beau, with Kagome and Morgan sitting up front. Kari and Devon were in the first row of backseats, quietly discussing what had happened the night before. Becca and Asher were in the second row seating arguing about Asher's habit of flirting with other girls. Amy and Corbin was in the third row seating doing god knows what. From the sound of things, they were working on making a movie of their own.

Morgan looked over at Kagome and smiled. She couldn't believe he was finally asking her out. This was her dream come true – her soul mate. And he was finally hers.

As Kagome blushed and turned forward she saw blinding flash of light and heard an ear-splitting crash. She felt the herself lifting out of her seat hitting something hard before breaking through. The last thing Kagome remembered before they crashed was the smile that Morgan gave her before she flew headfirst out of the windshield.

When she came to, she was encircled in a pink glow, protecting her from harm. She was still able to walk, but she had pretty severe gashes on her forehead and arms. She looked at the scene before her – the car that hit them and Morgan's truck were in flames, and several of her friends were littered across the highway.

Kagome rushed to check on her friends. Amy and Asher were alive but unconscious. The others did not survive: her best friend Kari, Kari's fiance Devon, Becca, Amy's boyfriend Corbin, and Morgan, who was still trapped in the car that was currently on fire. Kagome was able to find her phone that was laying on the side of the road a little ways from where she landed to call 911 and her parents.

She was interviewed by the police once they arrived to the scene. It was determined that on the way there, as they all were laughing, singing, and flirting, a drunk driver came speeding from around the corner, crashing into them head-on and causing Morgan's truck to flip.

As she looked at the wreckage and at her dead friends before her she knew that from this point her life would never be the same.

* * *

Several days later, Kagome's mother entered her room to check on her grief-stricken daughter. Out of her friends that did survive, one was severely injured, and the other was blaming Kagome for the accident, calling her a curse in human form. And Kagome was taking the loss of her best friend and her new love hard, Especially since all she had was scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

It was on that day that her mother explained to her that the reason she only had minor injures was because she was a miko. Not only that, but she was a miko princess that was meant to protect the entire world from destruction. She explained that the pink glow she saw around her was the aura of her powers protecting her, and that starting tomorrow, she would have move to start training to control her powers. It was also the same day that she meet Lady Kaede, and with her help, she was able to heal all of her outside wounds, and start to piece together her inside ones.

And from that day forward, her life was no longer her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry to keep you waiting guys! I had a lot going on in my personal life so I haven't had the time to post and write like I usually do, but I hope my next few chapters make up for it.

 **Chapter 7**

"Nice to meet you," said Kagome as she bowed slightly. It was customary when being introduced to high ranking members of the Shikon Society to bow as a form of respect. _So this is the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru that my mother speaks so highly of,_ she thought to herself. It was clear why her mother was so enamored with him, the man was seriously hot, in a dangerous type of way. He was well over 6 feet tall, long silvery hair, with purple youkai marks across each cheek. He kind of looked like Inuyasha, but he was a full demon and way more dangerous than he could hope to be.

Speaking of Inuyasha, the last place she expected for him to show up was in her living room. There he was, in _her_ house, looking at her with those amber eyes. _So Sesshoumaru must be the brother that Inuyasha was speaking of at lunch today. So that means...Inuyasha is my guard?!_ she realized as the situation began to sink in. She could feel a panic begin to set in when she suddenly felt her hand being lightly kissed.

"The pleasure is all mine, high priestess," Sesshoumaru responded. The cad was a smooth one, she would give him that. She hadn't even noticed when he grabbed her hand in his own. What she did notice, however, was the murderous look that Inuyasha was giving his brother at the moment. She could tell that their relationship was a complicated one, and she thought it just got worse. Sesshoumaru shot a look in Inuyasha's direction, one that seemed to say more than could be explained. Inuyasha went from snarling at his brother to frowning in disgust on the couch.

He then turned his steely gaze back toward Kagome then spoke: "The high council has become aware that you have come of age to be claimed as a mate, and until the day you are mated and a successor is either born or chosen, you will be guarded day and night by our appointed royal guard. You guard has been trained for the last two hundred years to protect you and you only. Come forward, Inuyasha," beckoned Sesshoumaru without turning his head. Kagome listened as the feet of her intended guard lightly stepped across the floor, causing the room to lightly echo. She looked up from his feet to his face into his eyes, those damn amber eyes of his. She could see everything he was currently feeling: anger, lust, pain, anguish. All of these emotions crossed his face as he came ever closer toward her, and she had the familiar feeling of hurtling into a head-on collision into disaster.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there as he watched Sesshoumaru grab his Kagome's hand and press it lightly to his lips. That was _his_ Kagome. Sesshoumaru already had a mate, who stood by idly while his brother disrespected her once again. Inuyasha knew it was a bad idea to give a warning snarl toward his brother, but his youkai half would not have it.

" _BACK OFF"_ he growled.

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward him and bared his teeth. _"This is NOT the time or place for a mating challenge. Control your youkai, little brother, before I am FORCED to do it for you,"_ he threatened.

Inuyasha got control of his senses once more. He knew that this was not the end of this conversation, not by along shot. His brother would berate him with questions once he got home, and then punish him for his impulsive outburst. It was just that there was no controlling himself when it came to Kagome. Mated or not, she will now be his to protect forever, and that meant that he was to protect her from all dangers, including his brother.

Inuyasha stood as he heard his brother beckon him forth like he was some sort of a damn slave. One thing Inuyasha never wanted to do was be someone's slave again. He had already been through that as a child after his mother died. The family that was supposed to care for him sold him into slavery, where his brother Sesshoumaru found him and began to train him to interact normally with society. But some wounds heal slow and old habits die hard.

"Meet Inuyasha, my kid brother. He has been appointed to be your protector. From this day forward, all you will have to do is think of him, and he will be at you side. Bow to you priestess, Inuyasha," ordered Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Ain't nobody ever said anything about me bowing down to some wench," Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru just as coldly. "All you ever said was to protect her, not be her fucking slave. I'm a prince, she should be bowing down to me."

"THAT IS ENOUGH INUYASHA!" said Sesshoumaru growling loudly. "You WILL bow to the priestess. And once this is over, you will suffer the consequences. AM I CLEAR, RUNT?"

"Yeah, crystal," said Inuyasha, hiding barely veiled anger and blood-lust.

"It's ok with me if he doesn't bow. I would actually prefer it if he didn't" chipped in Kagome, surprising both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"My Lady, I apologize for his behavior. I assure you that he was trained better than he acts. He sometimes lets the fact that he is a hanyou – and was enslaved before being freed and allowed to roam freely for the better part of a century – get to him. But this Sesshoumaru assures you that he his able bodied and and fully capable of guarding you," said Sesshoumaru apologetically.

"Well, believe it or not, I understand how he feels. There's nothing like feeling powerless to control your own life and have decisions made for you. Especially if you are used to having your freedom. You feel like a caged animal. Besides, I met Inuyasha today at school. He's in one of my classes and we are actually supposed to be hanging out on Saturday. Isn't that right, Yasha?" said Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yasha, is it? Well Inuyasha, I can see the reason for you outburst earlier. All the more reason why I am certain you will make the best guard," Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly.

"Yeah, well, Kagome and I hang out with some of the same crowd. And we're going out as friends only. So there," said Inuyasha, hiding his embarrassment.

" Well, _Yasha,_ since you two are 'friends', I will call the school in the morning and have all of your classes changed to the same as hers. You wouldn't want anyone undesirable claiming her, now would you?" said a now grinning Sesshoumaru.

"No, brother, I – we – wouldn't. Be assured that she will be protected with my life." said a now smiling Inuyasha.

Still smiling, Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and said "Oh trust me brother, of that I have no doubt."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hi guys! I know it's been awhile, but I've had a few things happen in my personal life that is taking up more of my time these days, but not to worry, I still plan on updating as soon as I have the time. For those of you that's new to the story, welcome. And as always, feel free to comment 3.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Inuyasha nor do I profit from it.

Chapter 8

 _Ahem!_

Everyone turned as they heard someone clear their throat in the back of the room. Standing in that direction was an elderly woman. She appeared to be in her late sixties, but her eyes seemed to hold wisdom beyond their years.

"Ah, Lady Kaede, we hadn't noticed that you had come in. Please, excuse us for our rudeness," said Mrs. Higurashi, slightly embarrassed by the fighting between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"My dear, if I wanted my presence to be known then I would not have concealed it. My intent was to judge the relationship between the young miko and her intended guard to to make sure there was no evil aura or intent between the two," stated the old miko.

"What were your findings?" asked Sesshoumaru pensively.

"My findings are of no consequence to you, Demon Lord. They are for the young miko and her mother only. However, I will inform you that her guard is perfectly suited for her in every way, he just has to be tamed. That can be taken care of with subjugation beads. The ceremonial chamber is ready for the ritual, If you all would please assist with ushering them forth toward their new bond, as is customary," beckoned Kaede as she turned to walk toward the back door.

* * *

Everyone fell silent as they followed Kaede to the Shrine that was situated behind Kagome's house. During the day, the shrine is used as a tourist attraction and a place of worship, usually run by Kagome's grandfather and Lady Kaede. At nights and at sunrise it is used as a training ground for Kagome to hone her miko powers.

"We have arrived. I now need the hanyou prince and the young miko to step forward into the the temple. Everyone else can return can return to the main house. Come now children, follow me," stated Kaede solemnly before opening the shrine door for them to enter.

Kagome looked around at her family and new found friends before her eyes settled on Inuyasha. _Can I actually do this?_ she thought to herself. She knew that once she accepted Inuyasha's vow that she would accept being priestess of the temple. All she wanted to do was turn and run away. This wasn't the life she wanted. She just wanted to be a normal 18 year old girl – going to movies, hanging out with friends, and dating. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_ she thought. She began to panic. Kagome began to feel the weight of the situation press down upon her like a ton of bricks were hanging from her neck. She could see her vision fading before her as a pair if golden eyes came closer to her.

"Hey, Kagome, you better not faint on me. I swear if you pass out I take you in there and perform the entire ritual myself. You're not alone in this ya know," fussed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome, bracing her from falling. As he held her steady to himself, he whispered in her ear, " You don't half to do this if you don't want to. I know I'm only a half-breed and all, but I'm willing to give you my life if you want it. It's your choice."

 _Those eyes. His eyes, s_ he thought to herself. Looking into the amber depths of Inuyasha's eyes Kagome saw that Inuyasha in all his bravado was just trying to keep her safe and give her a way out if she chose it. Kagome could feel herself calming down and her vision coming back into focus as she continued to be held in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered weakly in his ear. "For a minute there I thought I was going to faint and wanted to run away, but thanks to you I was able to stay. I'm sorry I became so overwhelmed with everything."

"Keh. Whatever wench. Just remember that you can't go anywhere unless _I_ say so. Got it?" Inuyasha quibbled.

"Got it," she agreed.

Kagome stood still for a moment and took in everything that just happened. Earlier today, she was certain that Inuyasha was a complete jerk, but now he was standing before her as her physical and emotional support. She had finally saw the kind, gentle soul that Sango had mention earlier.

"Are ye ready, child?" asked Kaede. "Once you travel down the path set before you there is no turning back."

"I'm ready, Lady Kaede," said Kagome as she pulled away from Inuyasha to step forward into shrine.

"And you dog prince? Are you ready to commit your life to this cause? No matter the consequences?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His mind was telling him no, he would be giving away his freedom, his entire life even. Her every command he would have to obey. That was the power of the bond. Not only that, but he would have to fight with constant urge to claim her, especially around the times that she goes in heat. Hell, it was nearly impossible to keep from kissing her at lunch today. However, his heart and the youkai inside of him both were telling him that this was right.

Making up his mind, Inuyasha looked at Kaede and mumbled, "Keh, have it your way hag," before he walked into the shrine.

Once he was inside, Lady Kaede turned to address the crowd, " The ritual is now about to begin. Once it is complete, we will rejoin you in the main house. There must not be any interference in the ritual. Anything that may arise will be handled once we are done. You all may head back now."

With that, Kaede went into the shrine to join Inuyasha and Kagome as everyone else left, uncertain of what the future may bring.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kinda short but it's a transitional chapter so I don't mind that so much. Also, I thought that this story may initially be 20 chapters, but it looks like it will be more than that. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait. I wanted to take my time with these chapters because I wanted it to be as close to authentic Wiccan as I could get it. If you have any ideas to spice it up, I'm all ears (pun intended). Also, due to the amount of time I have, I will now post every month on the 28th- hopefully. And as always, feel free to comment!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own nor do I profit from Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter 9**

Kagome stood in the center of the room, head bowed and hands closed together in a prayer-like position, preparing herself for the ritual. This was something that she routinely did everyday with Kaede as a way to clear her heart of any negative thoughts and fears before the ritual began. She looked up and glanced over at Inuyasha as he sat on the floor, with his back leaning against the wall, with one leg pulled to his chest and the other leg outstretched before him. He seemed to be in a daze, as if he was distracted and just going through the motions. Kagome felt guilty for letting Inuyasha go through with this. He would be giving up his entire life to be devoted to her, which she would have to devote her entire life to the Shikon Jewel. Not only that, but if a relationship did blossom between them then they would be unable to pursue it unless he was her betrothed. She had to try to talk some since into him, to get him to realize that she isn't worth it.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do this, you know. I know that it is a big commitment to devote your life to someone like me and I understand if you don't want to," she said, practically willing him to leave.

"Kagome, will you shut up already? Who said anything about me not wanting to be here? I'm in here, ain't I? There ain't nothing wrong with you and it ain't nothing wrong with being bonded to you either, so you can stop feeling guilty because that scent makes my fucking nose itch. And for the record, I'm the fuck-up, you got that?" fussed Inuyasha angrily. "And another thing Kagome, why the hell were you stupid enough to come into this shed knowing that there was a barrier cast to prevent the occupants from getting out? Now we have no choice but to perform the fucking protection vow or kill Lady Kaede. I don't know about you, but I'm not up for killing an ancient hag today," he continued to grumble.

"Settle down, young hanyou, 'tis but your demon half feeling threatened by the barrier. I assure you that if you are wanting to leave I will gladly let ye do so, and a replacement will be found for the protector of the priestess," said Lady Kaede as she closed the door to the shed, completing the seal. "Are you wishing to leave young one? Speak now, or loose ye chance."

"Keh. Whatever. I'm staying. I can't trust some idiot to look after my Kagome," he said loudly, without thinking.

Kagome looked at him in shock. _Did he really just say 'his' Kagome?_ She thought to herself. Maybe he's more serious about this protector role than she thought.

"Are you sure this is the role you'll be taking Dog prince? As her protector? Your youkai half has all but claimed her as his own," Kaede continued to question.

"Look hag, like it or not, I'm her guard. I will gladly give my life for her. My youkai half is in agreement," Inuyasha protested.

"If you say, then it shall be. But beware, because your youkai seeks its mate and will test your limits tonight. Keep control at all times, no matter the situation," warned Kaede.

"Yeah, got it," he retorted.

"Now young hanyou, please stand before your priestess," stated Kaede as she turned and walked toward the alter in the back of the shed. Inuyasha slowly rose from his position, and stood a few feet in front of Kagome. He looked down and gazed at her chocolate brown eyes. He could tell she was trying to concentrate on the ritual to come, but he could smell that she was nervous and scared.

"Oi, wench. Are you sure you can live with me? Because once you're stuck with me, that's it. Dog demons are non-refundable," Inuyasha said mischievously, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well, that depends, do you also fetch?" replied Kagome with a smirk.

"Nah, but I give one hell of a piggyback ride," he said as he winked, causing Kagome to giggle and smile at him.

* * *

As they were talking, Lady Kaede was busy encircling them in a ring of salt starting at the 12 o'clock position and moving clockwise toward her original position. Once this was complete, Kaede then placed for different colored candles at the compass points; Green for North, Yellow for East, Red for South, and Blue for West.

"Now Kagome, take the hands of your protector," said Kaede. Kagome timidly reach out for Inuyasha's hands, afraid of what might happen, of what she might feel, if she did.

Inuyasha saw this and extended his hands toward her instead, a peace offering to let her know that everything will be ok.

 *** _Look how shy our future mate is, too afraid to even take her alpha's hand in public. We will train her to be the true Inu bitch she was meant to be. Let me take over, and show her what she really wants*_** said Inuyasha's demon half.

* ** _No, I can't have you fuck this up. My brother is mad enough as it is from your earlier stunt_** _*_ Inuyasha responded back, attempting to push his youkai down inside of himself further.

Kaede was right. If he let his concentration slip for one minute then he knew his youkai will do something he would later regret. He was so focused on the internal fight within himself. He failed to see the one Kagome was having within herself.

Kagome gasped as she took Inuyasha's hands into hers. She was expecting them be hard and callous, from centuries of living off the land and fighting, not the warm silky texture she felt now. It was igniting a spark within a deeper part of herself that she didn't know she had. She hadn't felt this way since her first kiss with Morgan.

"Repeat after me, young one," she heard Kaede say as she attempted to pull herself together. Kaede stood outside of the casting circle, remaining watchful of the events that took place before her.

As she began to coach Kagome through the incantation, she also was stringing a set of red and black beads on what looked to be a braided strand of hair.

"Inuyasha, you as well, you both must repeat this part of the spell together, else your bond won't form properly," Kaede coached. Tying off the strand of beads, Kaede rose her hands to the heavens and spoke:  
"I ask the God and Goddess to bless this circle, so that I may be free and protected within this space. So mote it be," she exclaimed and then nodded toward the pair to repeat.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each others eyes, one afraid of the unknown, the other afraid to screw up and face the consequences. However nervous they where, they manage to speak as one:

"I ask the God and Goddess to bless this circle, so that I may be free and protected within this space. So mote it be."

Suddenly, the circle of salt that surrounded them began to cast a golden aura around the two. Kagome was shocked; Inuyasha assumed a protective stance.

"Do not be frightened children, for this is the Gods way of showing acceptance of your union," Kaede assured the two. Both began to relax. Kaede then took the beads that she was holding in her hand and then handed them to Kagome, who stared at her questioningly. " Kagome, these are beads of subjugation. They represent the bond between master and protector. They are to be placed on Inuyasha's wrist by you and you alone in order to solidify your bond. Once placed you will be the only one capable of removing them. The beads carry a protection spell of their own for the protector, and are bound together for eternity with locks of your hair, similar to the way you two are bound together for life." Kaede then turned toward Inuyasha to address him. "Inuyasha, you are to kneel with your left arm outstretched, palm facing the ceiling to receive the beads. Once they are placed, Kagome will be able to summon you at will when needed," explained Kaede.

* * *

Inuyasha was in awe of everything that was happening before him. Of course he had witnessed magic before, even Kikyo had been nice enough to indulge him by healing him after he fought for her, but he had never witnessed anything like this. He felt like he was in a dream; a dream where he was being eternally bound to Kagome and she was willing accepting to be his, and he was afraid that he would wake up and break the spell. In school this morning he couldn't sense the power coming from Kagome that she was radiating now, but then again his mind was on her other _assets._ But being with her now there was no denying that she was the true priestess of Shikon no Tama, and no denying that his brother was right, Kagome was too valuable to lose to some demons on a quest for world domination. He knew that he had to do everything within his power to keep her safe, even if that meant that she could never be his romantically. He knelt down on one knee in accordance to Kaede's instructions, and awaited for Kagome to bestow him with the beads.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. She could hardly believe the drastic change that her life had taken within the last several hours. In the course of a day, she had met a guy that she flt that she could give her heart to, if she didn't kill him first. Then she was told that tonight would be the night that she would become the council princess and the new high priestess, but would remain under training until she was able to assume full responsibility. And to top things off, she was to be bonded to the guy she just met as guardian and charge, meaning she'll be with him forever. But the thing that was surprising her the most was how accepting Inuyasha was being of the whole situation at the moment. The calm, strong presence he was exuding was far from the annoying, overbearing jerk he was at school earlier that day. Looking at him now, she felt her breath catch and the strings of her heart tighten as Inuyasha knelt before her. As she placed the beads over his wrist she could also imagine placing a wedding band on his hand. The intimate thought made her blush that she could even think of something like that at this time. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw that he was blushing as well.

"Kagome, repeat after me," said Kaede, breaking the moment. Kaede moved over to the North Green candle, lit it, then spoke:

"Guardians of the North, Element of Earth, I call upon thee to be present during

this ritual. Please join me and bless this circle."

Kagome then repeated the incantation in turn. Next Kaede moved to the East Yellow candle then spoke:

"Guardians of the East, Element of Air, I call upon thee to be present during

this ritual. Please join me and bless this circle."

Kagome then repeated the incantation in turn. Next Kaede moved to the South Red candle then spoke:

"Guardians of the South, Element of Fire, I call upon thee to be present during

this ritual. Please join me and bless this circle."

Kagome then repeated the incantation in turn. Next Kaede moved to the West Blue candle then spoke:

"Guardians of the West, Element of Water, I call upon thee to be present during

this ritual. Please join me and bless this circle."

Kagome then repeated the final verse and looked to Kaede for further guidance.

"Now child, You must seal your bond with a bless-ed kiss, one on each cheek and one on his forehead. Once the last blessing is placed, you will be then marked by Inuyasha and able to cast the ending incantation that we usually recite at the end of a spell."

Kagome begin to blush fervently. Her? Kiss Inuyasha? It was terrible enough that she rubbed his ears earlier without knowledge of demon mating rituals. She hadn't kissed anyone since Morgan – and by looking at Inuyasha, she could tell that he was just as embarrassed about it as she was. As priestess, she will have to will have to perform a lot of rituals where a kiss would be required, so she shouldn't feel so worked up over kissing Inuyasha – the very sexy, smoldering hot Inuyasha – right?

 _Well, here goes nothing_ Kagome thought to herself as she leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's left cheek, then his right. Next she planted a kiss on his forehead, right between his eyebrows – at least that is what she intended, until she found her lips meeting his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inugang. Any original characters do belong to me. I'm poor, so don't sue please.**

Chapter 10

Inuyasha knew that kissing Kagome was going against everything that he was taught about the bonding ritual. But everything about her – her scent, the way that her lips felt pressed against his skin, the heat of her breath as she neared her – was way too much for his human half to bear, causing his youkai to take control. He knew kissing her on the lips would forever change the way that they would be bonded, but it was too late to turn back. His youkai had now tasted her, and was fully intending on marking her. And he wasn't sure if he had the control to bring himself out of the spiraling abyss that was Kagome. If he didn't get control of the situation soon, he may unintentionally take her by force.

He felt Kagome's lips stiffen beneath his own, taking it as confirmation that she wanted more. He released her from his kiss to look into her chocolate brown eyes, his own amber eyes now a red with a blue iris. All of his senses were heightened. He could even see her blood as is pulsed through her veins, spreading the scent of her fear, caution and her arousal. He watched as he could see a bead of sweat drip down her neck at her pulsing jugular, then as it slowly raced it's way down the center of her heaving chest, still breathless from the kiss they just shared. He then watched as the blood coursing through her veins traced its way back up to her throat, at the junction between the neck and her shoulder. It was there that he could smell her the strongest; it was there he needed to mark her. _**Mine,**_ his demon said in a gravelly, disembodied voice as a slow spreading smile graced his mouth, flashing his elongated fangs.

His demon was in total control for the first time in a long time, and the first thing on his agenda was to claim his mate as his own.

* * *

"I command thee, sit!" yelled Kaede as Inuyasha began to lean into Kagome's neck, reading for the mating bite. Suddenly, the beads around his wrist began to glow a dark red, and slammed Inuyasha backward, forcefully hitting the ground butt first.

Kagome stood there in disbelief; not only had Inuyasha just kissed her, she had also just witnessed him transform into someone else – some _thing_ else – entirely. Now he lay flat on his back in front of her, groaning from being slammed into the ground.

"Lady Kaede, what just happened?" Kagome asked, worried.

"What just happened is that your young hanyou's youkai is in search for his mate, and took over in a quest to claim you. I had to use the subjugation spell command in order to stop him," she explained as she watched the young hanyou sit up from being thrust to the ground.

"Why'd you sit me you old damned hag?!" yelled Inuyasha as he clutched the back of his head, his thoughts still spinning and hoping that he didn't have a concussion.

"You lost control of you senses and your youkai took over," she explained as he began to stand. "Because of this you have now complicated your bond with Kagome."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, more irritated that he was before.

"There is no time to discuss this matter at the moment. The moon is waning and we must complete the ritual," Kaede said before turning to look at Kagome. "Kagome, because of what just happened, your bond with Inuyasha will now be strengthened two-fold. I will explain why after the ceremony is complete, but right now you must hurry and accept Inuyasha's vow and close the ceremony. Quickly child," she admonished.

Kagome was still in slight shock but did as Kaede asked of her. She once again took Inuyasha's hand into her own and attempted to regain her composure. Kaede then turned toward Inuyasha to guide him through his portion of the ceremony, seeing that his hanyou did not interrupt again.

"Inuyasha, it is now time for you to kneel and to recite your vow. The protection vow _only_ , young hanyou. You have already lost control of your youkai once tonight, and this must be completed before you lost control again and completely alter the ceremony." she scrutinized. "Once your vow is recited, you must seal your vow with a bite of her wrist," stated Kaede urgently.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, and then knelt before Kagome on bended knee, taking her hand which he was already holding and turning it palm-side up. Inuyasha, looking into Kagome's eyes, could see the worry and concern that she had for him.

 _Could he do this?_ she thought. _Could he really sign over his mind, body and soul to me to do with as I please?_

Then he saw Kagome smile at him in reassurance, and he remembered why he'd agreed to this. He remembered how her scent calmed his sensed and impulses, but drove him to the brink of insanity and cause him to react on instinct all at the same time. He had just met her today, but gazing at her, he felt as if he had known her for an eternity. He felt as if she was _his_ eternity. Inuyasha parted his lips and began to speak:  
"I, Inuyasha, vow to you my unwavering loyalty. My body is your shield, my power is your weapon. I relinquish my freedom and hereby agree to be bound to you, to decide to do with as you wish, to set my boundaries, and come running the instant you snap your fingers. Do you, Kagome, accept me as your protector?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she said, overwhelmed by the beauty of his words and the entire ceremony. "Yes Inuyasha, I wholeheartedly accept your protection."

Kaede then spoke, breaking the moment. "Now child, it is time to mark your priestess. You are to place the mark upon her wrist. Take heed: your youkai has already broken through once, if it breaks through again then you may very well claim her," stated Kaede gravely.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I understood you the first time. Don't taint the priestess. Got it," he quibbled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, still basking in the smile she held. This was going to hurt her, especially since he would have to take in some of her blood. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this? Because it's going to hurt like hell once I bite you," He warned.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure," she said.

"Okay, wench, don't say I didn't warn you," he stated as he suddenly bit down on her exposed wrist, feeling her flesh give way under his fangs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inu-gang. Any original characters do belong to me.**

Chapter 11

Inuyasha began to feel a wave of heat wash over him as he tasted the sweet blood that was flowing through Kagome's veins. It filled his mouth with the warmth that he had only previously seen in her eyes, tasting of strawberries and honey. It mingled with her natural scent of jasmine and began to send him into a state of ecstasy. He could feel himself being overwhelmed by the scent and the taste of her, by her essence and her powerful energy, once again making his youkai attempt to scramble to the surface of his mind at a second attempt to claim her. He pulled away from her, feeling high off of her very essence as he struggled to maintain control of his mind. How often would she let him feed from her mark if he asked, he wondered, knowing now that once would not be enough to sate him. He looked up into her eyes and saw the intensity there as he licked his lips clean of her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Kagome blushed and looked down at the spot where his lips had just been, feeling her entire body go flushed.

"No, I-I'm fine. A-Actually, it felt…. amazing. I'm not sure that I was supposed to enjoy that as much as I did," she answered, embarrassed.

Inuyasha felt himself harden with the admission of her words, causing his ever-present youkai to intensify in its attempt to regain control once more. He could feel as his eyes began to bleed into red once more as he continued to look into the depths of her twin chocolate pools, laced with her lashes, and closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to make the stubborn inner dog submit once more. He looked back to her, amber eyes now framed with red in a thinly veiled control of himself.

"Kagome, listen, I'm having a hard time keeping control of myself, but there is one more thing I must do. In order to seal the mark, I must lick the wound clean. I have to focus all of my concentration on attempting not to claim you while I do this. Don't make any sudden movements. If you do I mi – I will claim you, understand?" His voice was gravely and ominous.

"Yes, I-I understand," she replied quietly, swallowing her slight fear.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and nodded in understanding, as he parted his lips to let his tongue dance its way across Kagome's wrist.

Kagome scrunched her face as his tongue met her flesh, bracing herself for the tickling sensation that she was expecting. What she was not expecting was the shiver up her spine when the warm, wet, coarse flesh raked across her skin. The more he lapped away at her, the more sensual it became to her. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, and Inuyasha was already having a hard enough time keeping his youkai at bay, and she was sure that he could smell the change in her scent.

"Oi, wench, I'm done. I suggest you calm yourself and get your fucking breathing under control unless you want me to take you as mine right this second," he threatened, eyes now more red than amber.

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled. _In and out, in and out, don't upset the demon,_ she thought to herself as she attempted to regain her composure to complete the ritual.

Kaede spoke up to gain their attention. "Kagome, take Inuyasha's hand once again and both of you repeat after me:

"God and Goddess, Guardian Angels and Spirit Guides. Please be present with me during the path that has been laid before me. Bless this circle and keep us protected. No unwanted entities are welcome here. Only pure, divine beings are are invited into this space. The circle is cast. So mote it be."

Inuyasha and Kagome repeated in turn. Kaede then walked around the circle clockwise and smothered each candle one by one. Once the last candle was snuffed out, the glow that was cast earlier slowly died out, leaving only the original lighting of the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the circle, him exiting first as her shield, and her exiting behind him holding is hand for security. Kagome felt as if her body was humming with power. There was so much that just happened during this ritual. She knew that some of it would change the relationship between Inuyasha herself, as well as her relationship with the Council. How was she going to explain to her friends about her and Inuyasha's new found – friendship? Relationship? Protectorship? She wasn't even sure how she felt about everything, especially her feelings about Inuyasha.

 ***** _ **Hey wench, do you mind not thinking so loudly? Your thoughts are giving me a headache.***_

 __"Inuyasha, you can read my mind?!" she yelled, shocked and embarrassed.

"Yeah, you can hear mine too, ya know, if you focused. Although, Sess said I was only supposed to gain the ability to sense your whereabouts at all times, not mind read," he responded nonchalantly.

"This is a direct result of you kissing Kagome during the ritual. Because of this, you have marked her as your intended mate. Now not only can you sense her location, but you can now hear her thoughts and sense her moods as well, and you'll be able to channel her strength and she'll be able to channel yours. Kagome, your senses will become slightly sharper than a normal human's. Any other changes that will happen are yet to been seen," answered Kaede.

"Hey hag, does her being my intended mate mean that no other male can lay claim to her?" he asked, curious about the new found information.

"Not necessarily. Other males may still challenge your claim, if she accepts the challenge. However, you are now unable to mark another but her unless she refuses the claim. It is only after she has marked you as hers as well that you can then ask her to fully become your mate," Kaede answered.

"So this means that I am no longer in an arranged marriage?" Kagome piped in, now realizing where the conversation was headed.

"Again, not necessarily; you do have a choice, however if you do not make another choice by the Council's appointed deadline then Inuyasha will become your betrothed by default," Kaede answered.

"Oh," she responded, not sure how to feel about the new revelation.

"Young hanyou, since this is a partial mating and Kagome is not fully intended, it will be harder than ever to keep your youkai at bay. He will now become relentless in attempting to claim her as its own.

"Now, young ones, enough with the questions. We must make haste back to the house to inform the others of what has occurred. Once there we will discuss what can be done and work out the details of training for both of you. Inuyasha, you are now to lead the way back," Kaede stated as she made her way toward the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and, for the first time in a long time, felt as if something was _his_ , that she belonged to him and he to her. He just hoped she felt the same way.

A/N: I know a lot of you may feel like the mind communication thing is so overdone, but I love the idea of having multiple layers of communication. And I honestly feel that when you have a deep connection with someone, where it be lover, family, or friend, you know them better than you know yourself. So as always, feel free to comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inugang. Any original characters do belong to me.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Ladycash, one of my originals, it's always good to see a post from you, it makes me smile knowing someone is enjoying the jumble of thoughts I try to streamline to make sense. To the _kind_ guest who's brain I set a "flame" with my writing style and story content- I get it, you want something different- this is just not the story you going to get it from. However I am working on another Inu/Kag that is quite different from this one, I'm afraid it may further disappoint you because I'm not a fan of granny porn. You can keep your lustful thoughts of a young, one-eye pirate Kaede on a stripper pole to yourself. I feel dirty now and must purge myself of your indecent desires.**

Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru paced impatiently in the Higurashis' living room. _They should have been back by now,_ he thought to himself.

"The ritual seems to be taking longer than expected," said Mrs. Higurashi, also watching the clock from the lounge chair in the living room.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Lady Kaede has overseen many a ritual for the Council and sometimes these things cannot be rushed. This Sesshoumaru can assure you that everything is in place as it should be," he stated indignantly.

"Maru, come join me on the couch. I could really use your company," said Rin quietly, patting the spot beside her.

"Mai-Rin, this Sesshoumaru will sit when he is ready," he grumbled coldly as he made his way toward the couch. She watched as he made his way toward her, knowing of course that his entire demeanor was a facade; in all actuality, she knew he was a complete and total wreck on the inside.

 _ ***Maru, everything is fine. I'm sure Inuyasha did as you trained him to do,***_ she thought to her mate.

 _ ***Rin, you heard the warning growl. Inuyasha is wanting to take the Miko as a mate. Not only that, I sense the feeling is mutual.**_ _ **What if he ruts her**_ _ **instead of bonding to her in the proper manner? The ritual would be a disaster!***_ he thought back _ **.**_

 _ ***Would that be so bad Maru? Remember, sweetheart, not long ago I was supposed to train as a priestess in waiting, with you being my protector and me being your ward. And Look how that turned out: 200 years of mated bliss.***_

 _ ***Even at your young age at that time, I could sense that you were my mate. Once you hit mating age and informed me of your feelings, I could no longer contain myself, and I crossed the line.***_

 _ ***You felt like it was the end of the world then too, Maru, because you thought the Demon Council would not understand. But once you brought it before them, they stated that it was fated as such and to let it be.***_

 _ ***This is different, Mai-Rin. She is the High Priestess and he is my brother. We have already begun the process of choosing her mate. The council will feel as if this is a power move to gain control of the jewel. This could cause another war between humans and demons.***_

 _ ***Maru, times have changed since the last war. Not only that, you know as well as I do that if Kagome is his true mate, that there is nothing you, I, or anyone else can do to stop him from claiming her; he would die first, and would likely die without her now that he knows who she is. Besides, Lady Kaede will provide the final say in the mating choice. Who's to say that he is not her pick? The Council knows that once Lady Kaede's mind has been made she cannot be swayed.***_

 _ ***I hope you're right, Mai-Rin,***_ he responded mentally as he stood and walked to the same spot that he occupied before.

* * *

"They should be here any moment, I hear them coming down the pathway," Sesshoumaru announced aloud. Just after he spoke, they heard the back door opening. Everyone turned to see Lady Kaede enter the living room, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked toward Lady Kaede, hoping that she wouldn't confirm his worst fears.

"Demon Lord, you have nothing to fear. They are bound by duty and protection only, not fully mated," Kaede reported, seeing the question in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Hn," he responded as he inwardly sighed. They weren't fully mated and he was happy to hear that, but the fact that she stated that they weren't _fully_ mated and didn't state that they aren't mated _at all_ meant that something was amiss.

"Elder Miko, what do you mean by not fully mated? Is this Sesshoumaru to believe that they are partly mated in some manner?"

"Your assumption is correct. The young hanyou's youkai has already chosen Kagome as its mate and made its intentions known. It then placed the seal of a kiss upon her to mark its claim until they can be fully mated. Do not blame the young hanyou as this was beyond his control," she said, watching the anger rise in Sesshoumaru's eyes, the outer edges beginning to turn red.

"So what does this mean for them as a bonded pair? For the Council? For the Jewel?" he asked, his voice increasing with slightly threatening anger.

"This means that the rules have changed, Demon Lord," Kaede responded, not losing her cool. "I was correct when I stated that they were perfect for each other, I was just wrong about the type of bond; they are not only bonded, but a true mated pair as well. I will report my findings to the Council on the morrow eve, but as of now I must rest. Inuyasha is to begin his guard duties starting tonight. You will also begin to attend training exercises with Kagome and I; you and she shall begin to train together daily. Remember, you are not to leave her side unless she permits it," she stated, the last part aimed at Inuyasha.

"Does that mean he will be living with us?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, and it is preferred that they share living quarters, but I understand that they are young and will need their own space, so if there are no other duties after training, he does not have to appear inside of the house until nightfall. Now I must take my leave," said Kaede before she exited the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and growled, baring his teeth. He was livid. He knew his little brother would find a way to fuck things up as always. He had one simple task, to become the new priestess' guard, and he couldn't even do that without screwing up – or rather, attempting to screw _her_. He watched as Inuyasha bowed his head in submission to him. Lady Kaede was right; there was no use in blaming him for what happened. Even he himself knew that once Inuyasha's full youkai was unleashed that it was almost impossible to stop it. They were just lucky that no one got hurt.

"Little brother, you are to come home with me before returning here to stay with the priestess tonight. But tomorrow, you will belong to me after school before you can train with her. Now come and pack your things for tonight until we can officially move you in," commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Keh. Yeah, sure," Inuyasha retorted.

"Rin, come," snapped Sesshoumaru as they left.

* * *

Kagome stood in shock at the scene that had just played out before her. Was this really happening? Was Inuyasha really about to move into her house – into her _room_ – with her? She felt as if she was going crazy with hallucinations. Not only that, but he may become her potential mate as well.

 _How am I going to explain this to Sango?_ she thought to herself.

 _ ***Keh. Why the hell should we tell her? It's our business not hers,***_ she heard Inuyasha think back.

 _ ***You weren't invited to this conversation, Inuyasha; and besides, she's the closest thing to a best friend I have right now and I know I can trust her,***_ she thought back sharply.

 _ ***Yeah, well don't go getting bright ideas about 'trusting' people, especially when I'm involved, wench. You can tell her about our bond – our protection bond – only. I don't need her trying to play matchmaker and fucking planning weddings and shit,***_ he thought back.

 _ **Inuyasha! Who I choose to discuss my business with is just that – MY business! So don't go thinking that just because we're partially intended that you have complete claim over me, buster! I still get to decide if I want to mate with you or not. Or did you forget? Now if you'll excuse me, I would like some alone time in my own brain, thank you!***_ she thought towards him.

She thought she heard a growl in response, but was glad she could feel the connection fading.

 _This is going to take some getting used to,_ she thought to herself as she sighed and facepalmed. _I can't believe I'm partially mated to him,_ she thought.

 _Wait a sec!_ That meant she was free to choose, she had a choice, an option to live her life with whom she wanted. For once the Council did not hold complete control over her life and she was getting happier by the minute. The thought of having control over something both excited and scared her.

Speaking of control, that brought her back to Inuyasha. Did she control him much in the same way the Council controlled her? _Somehow I think it's the other way around,_ she thought as a wry smile crossed her face.

And what of his demon? What was she to do about his claim? Kagome knew that her and Inuyasha were extremely attracted to each other. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before things escalated between them, especially since they were now slated to start living together.

 _I'm not ready to be mated yet, I want to live life like a normal girl, even for a little while,_ she thought. Besides, she and Inuyasha had just met today and so far the only thoughts she had was either of murdering or molesting him. She needed to talk to someone who was far removed from the situation, and the only person she trusted enough to talk to was Sango.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inugang. Any original characters do belong to me.

Chapter 13

Inuyasha sat on the couch in his brother's living room and waited. The minute they had arrived at Sesshoumaru's house Inuyasha was ordered by him to sit on the couch and not speak until he came back. Inuyasha could feel the heat of anger radiating from his brother's usually cold and callous demeanor. Why was his brother so angry with him? No matter what, he was never good enough for his brother and he had no idea what he had done to earn his brother's hate. It's not like he hadn't tried to be civil with Sesshoumaru. Back when he was first rescued by his older brother, he placed him on a pedestal and was willing to be at his every beck and call. Sesshoumaru, being the typical asshole that he was at that time, remained stoic and indifferent towards him until the day he was thrown out shortly after Sessh took Rin as a mate.

8*888888*8888888*8888*88

 _Flashback, A Hundred years ago_

 _"Leave my presence, half-breed. You shame our father with your simpering ways and hero worship. Are you not of his blood? Have you not your own honor? You cannot step foot across my threshold again until you stop acting like a puppy attached to its mother teat." Inuyasha remembered him saying right before he slammed the door in his face._ _"Fine, Fucker, I can take care of myself better than you or that damned stupid frog thing anyway!" he yelled back at the doorway, voice full of anger and eyes full of tears, before he turned and ran down the street._

*88888*8888*8888*888*888*8*

From that point forward, Inuyasha lived with the creed to do for himself before all others, and that love was never given freely to someone like him, a hanyou. He knew that he could gain friendship on things like strength and trust, but never love. The closest thing he had ever received in the way of love since his mother died was from Rin- who took pity on him- and from Kikyo- whom he protected to because he believed he loved her before now. And then there was Kagome: she could light up a dark room with her smile, create a symphony with her giggle. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate that would draw you in to your death. Her lips felt like the soft touch of flower petals, her blush the color of a Dainty Bess. Even though he had just met her today, he felt as if he could give his heart and soul to her. She hadn't even made fun of his ears, she had started stroking them instead. Just the thought of how Kagome's hand felt began to make him stiff below the belt. Even his youkai could feel that she was his mate.

And here lies the problem. His youkai was so intent on claiming her, it hadn't given him or Kagome a say in whether this is what they wanted. He knew from hearing her thoughts that she was excited about not being forcefully mated, but he wasn't sure if she was also excited about being partially mated to her since he was kicked out of her mind. "Inuyasha, come," he heard Sesshoumaru bellow from the backyard. Inuyasha rose and slowly trotted to the backyard, like a prisoner to the guillotine. When he opened the door, he saw his brother standing in the middle of the backyard, holding a long thin black box.

"Uh Sessh, I know I fucked up today, but I never thought to you actually kill me," said Inuyasha, warily as he walked toward his brother.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru would stoop as low as to killing his own half-breed brother? That would be an insult to my dignity," Sesshoumaru responded pointedly, squinting his eyes in frustration at the young hanyou.

"Then why did you call me out here if not to kill me? I know the penalty for fucking something like this up- you've told me yourself of guards who were killed for claiming their wards," said Inuyasha questioningly.

"Those who were killed took their wards out of selfish want and without consent. Others whose wards are willing, are either separated or mated," he responded.

"Then why ride my ass so hard about Kagome, huh Sessh? I know you can tell that youkai has found its mate."

"It's because this Sesshoumaru had to be sure that the Miko reciprocated the same feelings as my idiot brother. You think this Sesshoumaru failed to notice your youkai's attempt at breaking the old miko's barrier? Little brother you are more powerful than you realize and so is she. I have observed and smelled that she has been marked as your intended but you bear nothing; Why did you not complete the process?"

"At the old hag's insistence, we needed to hurry to finish the ritual before the time was up. And…. I didn't want to take away her choice in a mate. I can feel the sadness in her aura Sessh about this whole situation. I can tell she has had a lot taken from her, I didn't want to take that too."

"Baka, by doing so you have left your fate and the fate of you mate up to the kami!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean bastard? There is no fucking way that anything is happening to my damn mate!"

"What I mean little brother is that your future mate could become someone else's, but you cannot. If she were to mate someone else then your bond will die, and you along with it."

"I'd rather die than take away her choice Sessh. I can't do that, not to her. It would break her completely. Not only that, but she's only been here for less than a week and has known me for less than 24 hours. How can I force her to choose so soon? You as well as I know that its different for humans, and I don't want her to regret being with me."

"Little brother, this Sesshoumaru knows that being a half-breed can affect one's judgment. This is one of those times that you should have listen to your youkai and followed through with the intention, be damned your human sides and the old witches' insistence. Do you realize that you have now made yourself vulnerable? The other youkai will now know you have a weakness and that puts you and the Miko in danger. That's why I'm giving you this," said Sesshoumaru, giving Inuyasha the box.

Inuyasha stared at the box in his hand, then to Sesshoumaru. Even though he could smell the honesty when Sessh said he wasn't going to kill him, that didn't mean his words didn't hold an alternative meaning- with Sesshoumaru, everything had a deeper meaning. For all he knew his brother just handed him a bomb, which meant the bomb would kill him, not Sesshoumaru.

On cue, Sesshoumaru looked Inuyasha square in the eye and donned an antique green army helmet and jumped back several feet. "Go ahead and open it, Yash," he said with a fanged smile. A smile from Sesshoumaru was never a good thing. Inuyasha stood there petrified, looking between his brother and the box. He slowly brought it up to his ear and surprisingly, there was no ticking or no hidden reiki coming from it. No ticking and no reiki, that's a good sign, he thought to himself. He did however feel a demonic presence coming from the box, it was almost as if……. "Father," Inuyasha whispered aloud as he opened the box. As soon as he removed the lid, a shockwave of red youkai energy blasted from the box, making the Earth quake beneath the entire neighborhood, causing Inuyasha to cover his face with his arm for protection. Wave after wave of youkai hit, like a raging hurricane, making an indention in the area that Inuyasha stood. Finally, the energy ceased, causing everything to go still and eerily quiet.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell was that, huh?! I though you said you weren't trying to kill me you fucker!" Inuyasha yelled upwards from the bottom of the basin where he stood. He looked up just in time to see Sesshoumaru peak his head over the ridge on the basin he was currently standing in, green army hat askew and silver hair tousled into a giant ball of fluff. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the current state of his brother's appearance- for once the great Sesshoumaru looked something other than prim and proper or cold and calculating. He looked like an overly used children's toy.

"I wasn't trying to kill you little brother; actually, it was the other way around," he yelled back.

"What the fuck do you mean by that GI Pup?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you that dense Yash? Do you not know what you are holding?" Sesshoumaru questioned him tauntingly.

Inuyasha frowned at his brother and looked down at the box. Enclosed in the red velvet was a sword that looked older than time itself. As he continued to stare at the sword, it was as if he could feel the energy within pulsing in time with his heartbeat, giving him the ultimate power. Giving him the ability to slay an entire army of youkai, or level a mountain if he wished. It was invigorating.

"Oi, what the hell is this?" He asked, overcome with new feelings for the item in his hands.

"My new pool?" Sesshoumaru teased, just to annoy his brother.

"No fuckface, the thing in the box. What the hell is it?" He asked again slightly annoyed.

Sesshoumaru jumped down into the basin beside his brother, and peered into the box with pride. Then he looked at his brother and gave him a slap on the back. Inuyasha jumped as Sesshoumaru hit him hard and looked at him. For a moment, just a millisecond, he could swear his brother had a glimmer of a tear in his eye and an ever so small smile on his face. Just like that, all emotion vanished and he was back to being his emotionally constipated himself again.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and said " Inuyasha, half-breed son of the Great Inu no Tashio, I present to you your father's sword, Tessaiga," as he grip him on the shoulder.

A/N: Sorry Guys for the wait. I know it's been a while andand I'm currently having to use my phone to load this story, which sucks but oh well. Until next time 3


End file.
